


The Potter twins

by livelaughlove



Series: The Magic twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fist Fights, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: If Harry Potter had a twin sister. It is about the relationship between Draco and y/n.  It is told through the perspective of your eyes you are telling the story. there is a little bit of angst and smut so be warned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Magic twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127798





	1. The Twins and The Challenge's of Many Thing's

**Author's Note:**

> y/n mean your name. and I is referring to you

Life wasn’t easy for y/n I mean being Harry Potter’s twin sister didn’t make it easier, oh how she wished her life was normal. The Dursleys were not so nice to her and harry. Both harry and y/n got their Hogwarts letters.  
“I’m looking for Harry and y/n,” Hagrid said.  
“That would be us,” Harry said.  
“Wow, you two do look identical but just different genders,” Hagrid said.  
“Ya we know so we both have lists of stuff but we don’t have any way of getting all the stuff or any money,” y/n said.  
“Well I already went to the bank and got the money you guys need so let’s go shopping for the stuff,” Hagrid said.  
“Ok first wands,” Harry said.  
“Ok this way,” Hagrid said.  
“Well isn’t it the famous harry potter and his twin sister y/n,” The young man with blond hair said.  
“How do you know who we are,” y/n asked.  
“That doesn’t matter all that matters is we become friends,” The young man with blond hair said.  
“Ok but who are you,” Harry said.  
“I am Draco Malfoy,” Draco said.  
“Ok well you seem kinda nice, but we need to finish our shopping, so maybe we can talk later when we get to the school,” y/n said.  
“Ok I will see you there,” Draco said.  
Shopping ended quickly and it was almost time to get on the train. The three of them got to where the platform should have been but it wasn’t there.  
“Where is the platform Hagrid,” y/n said.  
“Um Mrs.Weasley could you show these young potters how to get to the platform,” Hagrid said.  
“Is it really Harry potter and y/n potter?” Molly said.  
“Yup it is,” Hagrid said.  
“Hi I’m Molly I’m Percy and Ron’s and the twin’s mom and this is Ginny,” Molly said.  
“Hey Molly Hi Percy hi Ron hi twins hi ginny,” y/n said.  
“Hi everyone,” Harry said.  
“Hey we are twins and our names are Fred and Goerge,” They both said.  
“Hey,” y/n said.  
“Ok you kids better get going or you will miss the train,” Molly said.  
“So how do you get to the platform,” y/n said.  
“Well watch George and Fred you kinda just run into the wall right there in between platforms 9 and 10,” Molly said. “Now go or you will miss the train,” Molly said, pushing me and Harry to get ready to run through.  
“Here I go,” y/n said.  
As I ran at the wall The next thing I know I’m through the wall and I’m at a whole new platform right after I came out harry and the others were right behind me as the people helped get all our stuff into the train we got pushed into the train and a cart by one of the train managers in the train car was a young girl already in Hogwarts robe  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize someone was in here already,” y/n said.  
“It’s ok hi I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione said.  
“Thanks by the way this is Ron And this is my brother, Harry,” y/n said.  
“Omg, you two are the twins that survived,” Hermione said.  
“Yeah we are,” Harry said.,  
“I never thought I would get to meet you two this has got to be the best day ever,” Hermione said.  
“Yeah it seems a lot of people wanted to meet us it’s so annoying when you’re trying to shop for stuff and people stop you every 2 minutes to say hi and get a picture,” y/n said.  
“Oh wow I never knew it would be that hard just to shop,” Hermione said.  
“Yeah it was hard but we ended up getting all our stuff and making it here on time,” Harry said.  
“Yeah,” y/n said.  
Soon after that we went and got into our robes and now we are at Hogwarts and they have everyone getting sorted. I'm so excited to see what house they get into.  
“Hi everyone I am professor Minerva McGonagall,” McGonagall said. “We are going to start off by putting you in your houses when I call your name you will come and sit on the chair and I will put the hat on your head and it will tell you what house you are in and then you will go sit with your house,” McGonagall said. “Ok first we have Hermione Granger,” McGonagall said.  
“Smart, confident, loyal, and most of all courage. There are people in Gryffindor who might need you, Gryffindor,” The hat said.  
“Next up Draco Malfoy,” McGonagall said.  
“SLYTHERIN,” The hat said without thinking about it.  
“Hey potters,” Draco said, walking by me and harry.  
Next went Ron and he got into Gryffindor next went a bunch of other students. y/n wasn’t paying attention until she heard Harry’s name called.  
“Ok, this is difficult um going to say you would be best in GRYFFINDOR,” The hat said.  
“Next up y/n Potter,” McGonagall said.  
“Oh, this is different, you're brave, you are a dangerous, ambitious, cunning, strong leader. You are SLYTHERIN,” The hat said.  
“WHAT,” y/n said.  
“WHAT how is Slytherin,” Harry said.  
“Yes we have the other potter,” Draco said.  
“May the fest begin” Dumbledore said.  
Everyone ate and got shown around the school and now we are in the dorms and getting ready for the night and we all got our house robes. y/n loved the green they used for ours. It's so pretty.  
“Ok everyone goes to the rooms boys on the left and girls on the right get in bed no getting up after lights out or we could lose points,” One of the prefects said.  
“Ok,” Everyone said heading to the rooms.  
“Good morning everyone get up,” The girl prefect said.  
“I am up,” y/n said getting out of bed and putting on her robe.  
“I’m up,” Pansy said.  
All the girls got up pretty fast and headed to the common room of the dorm and waited for the boys.  
“Wow you guys are awake,” The boy prefect said.  
“Yeah because I got them up at 5,” The girl prefect said.  
“You guys never told us your names,” y/n said.  
“Oh I’m Gemma Farly” Gemma said.  
“And I’m Danial Farly,” Danial said.  
“Oh ok,” y/n said.  
“Ok the other boys will be down soon and then we will head to breakfast,” Danial said.

The other boys joined us about 10 minutes later and we all headed to breakfast which was already on the table. We were the only house that had all the students. There were students who came to breakfast early which included my brother and my friends.  
“Harry,” y/n said running and hugging him.  
“Hi y/n,” Harry said.  
“Hey, y/n is that Draco staring at us,” Hermione asked.  
“Ya that’s him and his little minions and pansy I believe that Pansy and him are dating,” y/n said.  
“Oh,” Hermione said.  
“Yeah well here comes the other students I better get going bye,” y/n said.  
“Bye,” Hermione said.  
“Bye,” Harry said.  
“I am back,” y/n said, sitting down.  
“Did any of us ask if you were coming back,” Draco said?  
“No you didn't and I wasn't talking to you was I Draco,” y/n said.  
“You will regret saying that,” Draco said.  
“Will I cause I don't think I will?” y/n said.  
“You are the biggest bitch in our house, learn to respect Draco,” Pansy said.  
“I don't think I will learn anytime soon cause last time I checked I am not his girlfriend,” y/n said getting up and walking out of the food hall.  
“Why did you say that to her,” Draco said  
“Because she is being a bitch,” Pansy said.  
A few weeks past and I haven’t been to breakfast or dinner and not even lunch.  
“Hey, are you ok I haven't seen you come to breakfast with us in a long time?” Gemma said.  
“Yeah I’m fine just busy with school work,” y/n said.  
“Ok I just wanted to check on you, go to class our you will be late,” Gemma said.  
“Ok,” y/n said spriting of to class.  
With the loss of sleep, y/n's muscles were weak and tired she could barely walk yet run. Spriting wasn’t a good idea she turned the corner and down the hall, she saw Draco walking to class was he coming this way well obviously he was coming this way this is the way to class. All she saw was him running this way before she hit the floor and was out.  
“Is she going to be ok?” Draco said.  
“Yeah she will be ok,” McGonigal said.  
“Why did she pass out like that though,” Draco said.  
“We don’t know,” McGonigal said.  
“Oh ok well I have to go to class,” Draco said.  
A few minutes after that y/n woke up.  
“Why am I here,” y/n said.  
“Because you passed out,” McGonigal said.  
“Oh,” y/n said.  
“Y/n,” Harry said running into the hospital wing.  
“Hi, Harry,” y/n said.  
“Ok you can help y/n up and get to class,” McGonigal said.  
“Ok,” Harry said.  
y/n got up and we started heading to class, When we got there she was scared to go in but she did go in.  
“y/n and Harry are back,” Draco said in a snotty tone.  
“Ya we are back and next time you say anything to me in that snotty tone I will smack the snotty out of you,” y/n said.  
“Haha,” Harry laughed.  
“Whatever,” Draco said.  
The class went by pretty fast and it was time for broom flying class y/n's favorite classes  
“Hello everyone welcome back to today’s class,” Rolanda Hooch said. “I’m sorry y/n they don’t want you participating in case you pass out again,” Rolanda Hooch said.  
After that, she just walked around the school until Pansy found her  
“I heard Draco took you to the hospital wing,” Pansy said.  
“I don't know if he did or not,” y/n said.  
“He did take you. I don't need you to reassure me,” Pansy said.  
“So why are you talking to me?” y/n said.  
“You think fainting is gonna get Draco to stop making fun of you or something,” Pansy said.  
“Pansy I didn't ask to passed out it just happened ok so to be honest if you think I’m trying to get on his good side your wrong I more just hate him for taking me to the hospital wing,” y/n said.  
“I hope you would never say that to his face,” Pansy said.  
“Why would I say that to his face that stupid,” y/n said.  
“Then don’t turn around,” Pansy said.  
“What,” y/n said turning around and seeing Draco. “Draco I’m sorry I didn't mean it I was mad,” y/n said walking over to him.  
“He won’t take your apology,” Pansy said.  
“Draco I am truly sorry don’t be mad at me you know how much pansy pisses me off,” y/n said.  
“I will accept the apology now but if it happens again I won’t,” Draco said.  
“Than..” y/n said getting cutoff by pansy.  
“That doesn't mean I forgive you though you are still a bitch to me,” Pansy said.  
“Ok, Pansy that’s enough let’s go,” Draco said.  
“Fine,” Pansy said.


	2. The fight and the intention to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very good fight and a great night

After that Draco wasn’t super nice to y/n but oh well she was already used to it. she started eating again and sleeping got easier but Draco and pansy pushing at her every few minutes was hard she want to punch pansy just for being a bitch  
“Oops sorry,” Pansy said after bumping into me.  
That was it it was y/n’s last fuse  
“Pansy,” y/n said.  
“What,” Pansy said turning and facing y/n  
“I am tired of you always bumping into me,” y/n said.  
“Well I’m not gonna stop,” Pansy said.  
“Oh yes you are,” y/n said my hands into fists.  
“Are you gonna hit me,” Pansy said.  
“I might just depend,” y/n said.  
“Depends what that is supposed to mean,” Pansy said.  
“Well it means it depends on how you act if you be nice and give up and stop bumping into me I won’t but if you say you will still bump into me I might just hit you,” y/n said.  
“You know even if you hit me I won’t stop,” Pansy said.  
“That's what you think now,” y/n said.  
“Yeah sure come at me,” Pansy said.  
“Ok I will,” y/n said, punching pansy as hard as she could in the nose.  
“Damn you got a good punch,” pansy said  
“Yeah I guess I do,” y/n said  
y/n’s one punch turned into a full-on fistfight she could tell by her panting she was stronger and she was beating her  
“What the hell,” Draco said.  
Both of us stop fighting and look at draco to see he had a pist look on his face  
“Hey draco,” Pansy said.  
“Hey,” y/n said  
“What the fuck just happend,” Draco said.  
“She hit me first,” Pansy spit out.  
“Y/n,” Draco said.  
“Yeah I hit her i'm not gonna deny that,” y/n said.  
“What the hell,” draco said.  
“Well she would stop pushing into me every time we passed in the hall,” y/n said.  
“What is wrong with both of you,” Draco said.  
“I don't know she's my problem,” Pansy said.  
“And I'm just a bitch so I don't really care,” y/n sad walking away sticking up hermiddle finger for pansy to see.  
“You're gonna regret this,” Pansy called out.  
“Let's get you to the hospital wing,” Draco said.  
/Y/n’s pov/  
“Hey,” y/n said walking into the nurse’s office.  
“Hi darling what you need,” Pomfrey said.  
“Yeah I’m here to hit the punching bag,” y/n said  
“Ok go ahead,” Pomfrey said.  
“Madam Pomfrey I have a student that got into a fight,” Draco called out walking into the nurse’s office.  
“Omg she looks really hurt,” Pomfrey said.  
All I knew was Draco was in her aiding pansy and I was punching making the punching bag redder with blood than pansies face.  
“I am going to get the medicine to heal her,” Pomfrey said. “What did you do to your hands? The ground is covered in blood?” Pomfrey said.  
“I was just punching the bag,” y/n said.  
“Go lay down and I will get you taken care of DRACO come help me, dear,” Pomfrey said.  
“Coming,” Draco said, walking to Pomfrey not seeing me.  
“We have two patients now and I can't do both. I will give you the easier one you just have to wrap someone's hands after cleaning them and putting this medicine on it,” Pomfrey said. “Oh and call the janitor we have a big mess over there,” Pomfrey said.  
“That’s a lot of blood,” Draco said.  
“Ok here is the wraps and the medicine takes her to the sink over there and gets the medicine on her right after washing and drying her hands,” Pomfrey said.  
“Got it,” He said, walking over to where y/n laid down.  
“Wow, I didn't realize you got hurt badly in the fight,” Draco said.  
“This isn’t from the fight,” y/n said.  
“Ok doesn’t matter let’s get you cleaned off and your hands wrapped,” Draco said dragging us to the sink  
After Draco cleaned y/n off y/n and Draco called the janitor to clean up the blood.  
“Y/N POTTER,” Harry said, running into the hospital wing.  
“Yes,” y/n said.  
“YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT,” Harry said.  
“Yeah I did,” y/n said.  
“First you get into Slytherin and now you are fighting people who are you anymore you can't be my sister,” Harry said in anger.  
“Fine I guess I’m not don’t ever talk to me again,” y/n said storming out of the room in tears.  
“What the hell,” Draco said.  
“What did I just do,” Harry said, falling to his knees.  
The only place y/n could go that she didn't feel so lost was the astronomy tower; it was also the most peaceful way to let go so that's right where she was going, followed soon by Draco.  
“Finally alone all of this can end”y/n said stepping over the rail.  
“I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU” Draco called out to us.  
The next thing y/n knew was she was in a tight gripped hug struggling to escape the hug Draco pulled over the rail failing backwards. Still struggling to escape his grasp he squeezed y/n tighter.  
“LET ME GO” y/n said with slight sobs.  
“I'm not gonna let you go,” Draco said.  
“What is going on here Draco let go of my sister” Harry said.  
“Last time I checked you said she wasn't your sister and no i'm not going to let her go” Draco said.  
“Let her go, she doesn't want you hugging her,” Harry said.  
“It's not that she doesn't want me hugging her, it's that she wants to jump off the tower and let all the pain go away” Draco yelled mad that Harry didn't even know his sister was going to kill herself. Harry stormed out of the tower mad and sad.  
“Y/n it’s ok im here stop struggling,” Draco said.  
“Are you sure it’s ok cause nothing feels ok,” I said.  
All the pain y/n had been feeling that day had left her when she felt Draco’s soft lips meet hers. The kiss Lasted about ten seconds before y/n pulled away.  
“I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that,” Draco said.  
y/n getting a smirk on her face.  
“What?” Draco said.  
“Just shut up and kiss me Malfoy” y/n said.


End file.
